fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Child
Hunting Grounds A menacing roar echoed through the room as Noma, now a giant monsterous wolf, charged at Mozou. There wasn't a moment inbetween this fight, or before, to stop and clearly hear Amon, as he killed Guran Doma. It was all just full of the sounds of an animal and a monster fighting. "Papa..." Circe could only guess what was actually happening. She couldn't hear it clearly. The sound of Noma's roars were ridiculously loud that she and even Kiryu had to shut their ears "What happened...?" "He was protecting you, that's what" Kiryu said to Circe, patting her shoulder "Fear not, dear. If what Lamia told me was true, and if he truly is the boy we met all those years ago, then we have nothing to worry about." "How, grandpa?" "Because..." Kiryu could clearly remember Amon as a child. His eyes were so empty, as if he has lost any reason to keep going "Whatever happened to him, it seems that he has become stronger since I've last seen him. Even for a blind man, his eyes are full of strength.". "Strength? In the eyes of a blind man?" Mozou overheard them, as he struggled with Noma, holding the wolf's upper and lower jaw with each hand to keep it from swallowing him whole "Don't make me laugh. A blind man cannot see the world. He has no idea what true strength is like". In almost an instant, a blinding beam of raw magic energy pierced straight through Noma's body, through his mouth and out of his back, fired from Mozou's mouth, as his deformed skin was torn as a result, but regenerated. "Noma!" Circe cried out, and as if on cue, Noma regained his posture, lunged at Mozou, crushing him under his large paw. "Wha-...?! You're not dead...?!" Mozou was shocked, that should have been enough to kill him. And yet, he regenerated, the wounds he suffered vanished. "I see...!" Mozou's tone had a hint of ecstcasy in it "Werewolf...Midas...! You bastard!". Mozou charged two spheres of magic energy in both his palms "I know how to deal with you...not through battle, not through continouos bloodshed...but by erasing everything that makes up your body...erasing you from existence!" Suddenly, Mozou bashed the two spheres together, as they collided, and fused, but quickly expanded in size, and created a blinding light, and evantually, an explosion. "Eh?!" Aph lost her balance as she left a powerful rumble across the entire building, almost as if an earthquake had just struck. Amon caught Aph from behind, making sure she doesn't fall "Did you feel that too?" Amon asked, yet Aph could only be fixated on the fact that he caught her "...Why are you looking at me like that?" It really looked like as if Aph's eyes were giving off a brilliant shine. "Uh..." The moment Amon let go off of Aph, she snapped out of her fixation, shaking her head and regaining focus. "I think it was an explosion" Aph replied, placing her ears against the wall, listening closely "I think it came from around here..." "How can you tell?" Aph placed her gently on the wall, smiling "I just do~" In an instant, the wall crumbled into a spherical form, from the concenrated gravity from Aph's palm "Now, let's go~" Her cheerfulness was too off putting. The Demon's Child The room was once existed is now nothing but a giant hole in the building. As the smoke cleared, Noma, back to his normal form, lied on the floor, heavily injured and bleeding. "Huh, I knew this would work. But this worked better than expected" Mozou said, walking towards Noma "You must still be a newly turned beast" Mozou reached his hand towards Noma, however, suddenly, another hand grabbed his wrist, stopping him. "Hmm?" Mozou didn't seem surprised, however, his eyes, or rather, eye widened as he saw who it was who stopped him. Lily stood next to him, but her form was different. Her body became that of a full fledged adult. Her hair grew longer, reaching to her feet, and her expression became emotionless. But her most distinctive feature, was the large shroud of raw magic energy covering the majority of her body. "You..! But h-...?!" Before Mozou could finish, Lily delivered a powerful kick to his stomach, sending him flying into the wall. "What...?! What is this...?! She's alive?! But that should have killed everyone!" At that moment, Mozou saw Kiryu, Circe and Mikki, all unharmed and safe "...Did she...protect them?". Lily crouched towards Noma, petting him on the head, smiling softly towards him. "Li-...-ly...?" Noma openned his eyes for a moment, catching a glance of his master "Safe...good...I can...be at ease..." "Rest." Lily said, standing back up and turning towards Mozou, her smile gone. She extended her hand forward, as energy manifested into a blade in her palm, and soldified into a crystallic form. "I see...So, you've...awakened, I assume?" Mozou regained his composure "But, that wo-..." In almost an instant, Lily closed the distance between her and Mozou, stabbing him through the chest with the crystallic blade "Oh...my..." A concentrated beam of magic energy fired from the blade, piercing a hole through Mozou. Mozou backed away, putting his hand against the hole on his chest "Why...? Why is...it not closing...? What is this...?!" Mozou looked at Lily, and under his deformed flesh, had a clear expression of rage "What did you do?! You damn brat!" Mozou charged at Lily, with spheres of magic energy in both his palms. "I will kill you! I will erase you from existence! I wi-...!" "Kill" Once again, Lily closed the distance between her and Mozou instantly, appearing infront of him. With a powerful force of her palm, she delivered a powerful open palm strike to Mozou's face, and grabbed a hold of his head. "This...!" Before Mozou could properly react, Lily bashed him into the floor, and began charging towards the wall as she grinded Mozou's head against the floor, evantually reaching the wall and smashing his head into it, creating a dust cloud as she stepped back. Suddenly, Mozou emerged from the dust cloud, A sphere of magic energy in both palms, as he intended on creating another explosion. And as his hands got closer, a clap was heard. Nothing happened. "Wha-...?" Mozou was confused. A explosion was supposed to occur again. Lily thrusted her hand into Mozou's stomach, as she began to drain energy from him. "S-...She...! You're draining my magic...! Of course...that's why...you...!" Mozou understood. She absorbed the spheres of energy before they could collide, and she is somehow stopping him from regenerating. "If this...continues...if she continues and doesn't stop...then she really will...kill me...!". Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline Category:Fairy Tail: Vice